Only Hope
by alkadmist
Summary: Naruto-kun, daisuki dayo.. / Hanya satu hal yang ada dipikiranku saat ini, bunga tulip warna kuning. Hancur sudah satu-satunya harapanku. [Special for #NHTD6-2015 #07 Warn! Don't like don't read, AU, Hinata POV. Read and Review Please..]


**Naruto** belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Story line by **hyemipa49**

 **Warning!** DLDR, AU, Hinata POV, Typos, etc.

::

A Very Special Fic For **#NHTD6-2015**

 **Prompt** no. **#07**

::

Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku sadar..

Saat itu, aku sedang menikmati sejuknya bulan kelahiranku. Bermain ayunan dengan perlahan, selayaknya hal yang dilakukan oleh anak perempuan berumur lima tahun. Sampai lima belas menit berlalu, aku masih setia duduk di ayunan kecil belakang rumahku. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mengeratkan jaket ungu pudar kesukaanku, ketika angin nakal mulai berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya. Bahkan hembusan nafasku terlihat sangat jelas di udara, mungkin sekarang juga hidungku sudah memerah akibat terlalu dingin.

Sudah waktunya pulang. Ini sudah lebih dari waktu yang dijanjikanku pada ayah.

Baru saja aku akan menapakkan kakiku pada permukaan, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, berjalan dengan penuh luka di sebagian tubuhnya. Dengan cepat aku menghampirinya.

"Hey.. Kamu kenapa?" Tanyaku polos ketika aku sudah berada dihadapannya.

Namun, apa yang ku dapat? Sebuah cengiran sehangat matahari pagi. Kontras sekali dengan rambutnya yang pirang dan jaketnya yang oranye, juga syal merahnya. Sepintas, aku tidak melihat luka-luka yang ada diwajahnya. Sungguh, dimataku dialah satu-satunya lelaki yang menarik perhatianku.

"Aku tadi hanya jatuh saja kok, hehehe." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Tersadar dari lamunanku tentangnya, aku membalas perkataanya. "Tapi kok lukanya banyak sekali?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kalau enggak ada luka, bukan laki-laki namanya! Hehehe," dia berkata sambil memukul pelan dadanya dengan bangga. Mau tidak mau, aku tersenyum di buatnya. Sungguh lucu sekali melihatnya bangga karena luka-luka yang didapatnya. "Oh iya, kamu siapa? Aku Naruto," lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Dengan perasaan malu-malu, aku menyambut uluran tangannya. "Hi-hinata _desu_." Kataku dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Mungkin lebih terdengar seperti suara bisikan.

"Hah? Siapa? Aku enggak kedengeran nih!" Naruto melepaskan ulurannya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan diri padaku, mencoba untuk mendengar lebih jelas perkataanku.

Tapi ketika aku hendak membuka suaraku lagi, angin kencang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Membuatku semakin kedinginan. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah memeluk diriku sendiri. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, agar leherku sedikit hangat. Memejamkan mataku, dan membayangkan aku berada di tempat yang hangat.

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang melilitkan sebuah syal yang begitu hangat pada leherku. Karena kaget, aku membuka mataku. Dan ternyata seseorang itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, laki-laki yang ada dihadapanku sekarang, Naruto. Dia melilitkan syal merahnya padaku.

"Kamu kedinginan banget yah? Ini pakai saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"T-tapi, bagaimana denganmu?" Aku merasa tidak enak. Masa sih aku sendirian yang merasa hangat, sedangkan dia tidak? Apalagi ini kan syalnya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku 'kan laki-laki! Hehehe." Lagi-lagi dia memukul dadanya pelan.

"U-um.. _Arigatou_ , Na—"

Ah! Hampir saja lupa, aku harus segera pulang. Ayah pasti sedang menungguiku. Semoga ayah tidak marah karena aku pulang telat.

"—M-maaf, aku harus segera pulang. _Jaa nee,_ Naruto- _kun_!" Kataku sambil berlari menuju rumah. Sekilas aku melihat Naruto- _kun_ melambaikan tangannya padaku. Setelah itu, aku tidak melihatnya lagi.

Di perjalanan pulang, tidak henti-hentinya aku tersenyum sambil melihat syal merah pemberian Naruto- _kun_. Hati ini terasa senang ketika aku teringat akan wajah Naruto- _kun_ yang tampan dengan luka-luka. Dan entah mengapa, jantungku berdetak semakin kencang. Pipiku pun menghangat, ketika aku teringat senyuman secerah mataharinya. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

Ahh, mungkin jantungku berdetak kencang karena aku sedang berlari, dan pipiku menghangat karena syal pemberian laki-laki itu.

Benarkah begitu, Hyuuga Hinata?

::

::

Tak terasa, tahun telah berganti dengan cepat. Kini aku sudah memasuki tahun pertamaku di sekolah tingkat menengah. Sudah sepuluh tahun terlewati. Selama sepuluh tahun, aku tidak melihat Naruto- _kun_ lagi sejak saat itu. Selama sepuluh tahun juga, aku mencari semua informasi tentang perasaanku yang aneh. Dan saat itu pula aku diberitahu, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kalian tahu? Syal merah pemberian Naruto- _kun_ masih aku simpan dengan baik. Setiap kali aku merindukannya, aku selalu mencium wewangian yang melekat pada syal merahnya. Menatap syal merahnya dengan seksama. Dan mencoba mengingat kenangan yang terjadi pada saat aku berumur lima tahun. Dengan begitu, aku merasa puas.

Saat ini, aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Selain musim dingin, aku juga menyukai musim semi. Aku menyukai wanginya bunga sakura musim semi. Ditambah, saat ini bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah. Pandangan mataku tak bisa lepas dari indahnya helaian bunga sakura yang terbang tertiup angin. Seolah terhipnotis, aku mengikuti kemanapun helaian bunga sakura itu pergi.

Namun, ketika aku sedang mengikuti helaian bunga sakura itu, ekor mataku menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing; rambut pirang. Dengan hati yang begitu penasaran, aku menoleh dengan cepat. Mencoba untuk melihat seutuhnya apa yang dilihat oleh ekor mataku.

Deg!

Ternyata benar. Dia adalah orang yang paling aku rindukan. Orang yang selama ini memenuhi seluruh isi hatiku. Dia adalah Naruto- _kun_ yang aku temui dulu, kini telah menjelma sebagai sesosok lelaki jangkung nan tampan. Rambut pirangnya masih sama seperti dulu, mencuat kesana kemari.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menyapa Naruto- _kun_. Tapi niatku mendadak hilang ketika aku melihatnya sedang bercanda ria dengan kedua temannya. Tawanya begitu ringan tanpa beban. Seolah, tertawa bersama mereka adalah hal yang paling membahagian. Melihatnya seperti itu, tidak mungkin aku merusaknya bukan?

Aku tersenyum. "Mungkin sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Bersabarlah Hinata," gumamku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Tak apa jika Naruto- _kun_ belum tahu tentangku yang satu sekolah dengannya. Karena bagiku, jika melihatmu saja sudah cukup.

Kemudian aku melanjutkan langkahku yang tadi sempat terhenti.

::

::

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Naruto- _kun_ , dia telah mengenalku saat kami duduk di bangku kelas dua. Percakapan kecil sering terjadi ketika kami berpapasan. Tidak lebih, sungguh. Disaat ada kesempatan, aku selalu mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Memandangnya dari jauh. Meski begitu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Walaupun, sisi hatiku yang lain mengatakan bahwa aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Naruto- _kun_.

Namun, banyak desas-desus mengatakan bahwa Naruto menyukai salah satu sahabat dekatnya, Sakura. Kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan? Rasanya seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Hatiku mendadak sakit, ketika aku menyadari bahwa mereka begitu dekat satu sama lain. Tak jarang pula, aku melamun dan melupakan makan malamku. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, aku sadar. Hey! Itu hanyalah desas-desus. Mungkin hanya sebuah bualan belaka yang diciptakan oleh para penggosip.

Aku berusaha mencoba untuk tidak mendengar desas-desusnya lagi. Percaya saja bahwa Naruto dan Sakura hanyalah sahabat yang sangat dekat. Sudah cukup melamunnya. Hinata, kau harus tegar! Dengarkan perintah hatimu, Hinata..

Sampai akhirnya ketika tahun ketigaku dimulai, harapan sisi hatiku yang lain mulai terwujud. Aku sekelas dengannya. Dengan Naruto- _kun_. Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, tentunya dengan teman kelas yang lain. Terutama saat kami pergi berwisata ke daerah Kyoto, yang kebetulan aku sekelompok dengan Naruto- _kun_. Egois memang, aku tidak begitu menanggapi temanku yang lainnya.

Seperti sekarang ini. Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas di luar, yaitu mencari bunga yang memiliki arti tertentu. Yaah, kau tahu _Hanakotoba_. Dan beruntungnya lagi, aku disatu kelompokkan dengan Naruto- _kun_!

" _Nee_ , Hinata.. kau pasti tahu _hanakotoba_ 'kan?"

Mendengar suara Naruto- _kun_ , membuat lamunanku buyar seketika. Dengan cepat aku memfokuskan untuk kegiatan hari ini.

"U-um! Aku tahu, memangnya kenapa?" Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Carikan untukku ya! Soalnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa, hehehe.." Ucap Naruto- _kun_ sambil menggaruk-garuk kecil tengkuknya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk-angguk kembali. "Baiklah.."

" _Arigatou_ Hinata!" Ucapnya lagi. "Sama-sama, Naruto- _kun_ ," balasku. Kemudian aku melanjutkan pencarian bunganya. Sedangkan Naruto- _kun_ dia menungguku di persimpangan kebun.

Hmm, aku akan mencari bunga yang melambangkan perasaanku. Kau tahu? Bunga Mawar merah dan bunga Anemone. Mawar merah yang berarti cinta, sedangkan Anemone berarti tulus. Jika digabungkan maka akan menjadi 'cinta yang tulus'.

Ya. Aku benar-benar tulus mencintai Naruto- _kun_. Meskipun hati ini sakit ketika melihatnya bersama perempuan lain, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan cinta ini.

Lalu untuk Naruto, mungkin aku akan mencari bunga yang melambangkan sifatnya. Karena dia selalu berbangga dan percaya diri, mungkin bunga _Suisen_ –Narciccuss– akan sangat cocok dengannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya aku menemukan bunganya Naruto- _kun_. Bunga _Suisen_. Aku mendekat bunga itu, lalu mengambil beberapa petik. Baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki beberapa langkah, mataku menangkap bunga berwarna merah dan putih.

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika aku mendapatkan bungaku. Mawar merah. Dan diseberangnya bunga Anemone. Aku juga mengambil beberapa petik dari masing-masing bunga. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke persimpangan kebun untuk menemui Naruto- _kun_.

"Ah! Hinata, kau sudah dapat?" Tanya Naruto- _kun_ ketika aku sudah berada di depannya.

Aku tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Ini bungamu Naruto- _kun_." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan bunga _Suisen_ yang ada ditanganku.

Melihat bunga berwarna kuning itu, Naruto sedikit heran. Dengan rasa penasaran aku pun bertanya, "kenapa dengan bunganya, Naruto- _kun_?"

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya heran, kenapa kamu membawa bunga ini?"

"Bunga ini namanya _Suisen_ yang artinya narsis, dan selalu percaya diri. Makanya aku membawakna bunga ini untukmu, Naruto- _kun_." Jelasku padanya.

Saat kulihat dia, dia tersenyum lebar. Lalu dia mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti dengan penjelasanku. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian mata biru Naruto- _kun_ melirik ke arah bunga yang sedang dipegang tanganku.

"Hmm, lalu, kenapa kau bawa bunga Mawar merah, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto- _kun_.

Aku menatap bunga Mawar merahku, kemudian aku berkata, "bunga ini artinya cinta. Bunga Anemone, artinya tulus. Jika digabungkan maka akan berarti cinta yang tulus. Bukankah itu sangat manis?" Aku menatap dalam mata safir Naruto. Dalam hati, ingin rasanya aku mengungkapkan bahwa arti dari bunga ini adalah untuknya. Tentu saja aku tahu, itu tidak mungkin.

Tiba-tiba saja, senyum Naruto semakin cerah. "Wah! Kalau begitu aku juga harus memiliki bunga Mawar merah ini!" Ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku juga sedang jatuh cinta! Sangat cocok denganku!"

Deg!

Seketika jantungku mendadak berhenti dan hatiku terasa nyeri.

::

::

Musim telah berganti. Bulan ini musim kelahiranku. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Sudah tujuh bulan terlewati.

Semakin hari aku semakin dekat dengan Naruto- _kun_. Aku selalu membantunya ketika ia mendapat masalah, atau ketika kami tidak sengaja bertemu di persimpangan jalan, Naruto selalu menemaniku pulang. Oh bahkan aku pernah membuatkannya _bento_ dengan bentuk wajah Naruto- _kun_. Meskipun pada awalnya Naruto- _kun_ merasa aneh, pada akhirnya ia memakan _bento_ buatanku juga.

Tapi semakin lama aku mengenal Naruto- _kun_ , membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Naruto- _kun_ , dia semakin menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan Sakura. Lagi-lagi aku harus merasakan sakit dan senang secara bersamaan. Terkadang, saat aku hampir tertidur aku menangis memikirkan betapa sakitnya hatiku ini.

Akhirnya aku mencoba untuk membuat keputusan terpenting untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku; aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Naruto- _kun_.

Aku tahu, meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil, aku akan mengungkapkannya. Aku ingin mendapat kepastian darinya. Selama ini, Naruto- _kun_ terlalu baik padaku. Jika pada akhirnya aku akan 'jatuh', lebih baik aku tidak 'terbang' terlalu tinggi. Meskipun aku telah terbang, setidaknya aku masih bisa menahan rasa sakit itu.

Aku menoleh ke arah dinding, tempat dimana aku menggantungkan syal merah milik Naruto- _kun_ dulu.

" _Nee_ , Naruto- _kun_.. _Daisuki dayo.._ "

Aku menghela nafas kecil. Ternyata jatuh cinta itu tidak semanis yang aku pikirkan. Bahkan mengucapkan ' _daisuki_ ' saja, membuat hatiku nyeri.

Kemudian aku mengambil selembar kertas berwarna violet, dan menuliskan beberapa kalimat.

* * *

Naruto- _kun_ , bisakah kau menemuiku di festival tahun baru dekat kuil Meiji?

Aku akan menunggumu pada jam delapan malam.

Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu, kumohon datanglah..

–Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

Kemudian, aku melipat kertas itu dan menaruhnya di sebuah amplop berwarna _amethyst_ , dengan harapan Naruto akan membuka surat yang telah aku buat. Sebelum aku benar-benar tertidur, aku menatap syal merah Naruto- _kun_ lagi.

Hari sudah pagi ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku. Dengan segera aku mengambil handuk, dan memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah itu, aku mengambil seragam yang ada di lemariku. Dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sengaja, aku pergi ke sekolah sangat pagi. Bahkan aku tidak makan terlebih dahulu. Alasannya sudah jelas. Aku tidak ingin siapapun tahu bahwa aku membuka loker sepatu milik Naruto- _kun_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah. Aku menghela nafas lega ketika hanya ada beberapa orang yang ada di sekolah. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah dimusim dingin. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menaruh suratnya pada hari ini. Lalu, dengan segera aku melangkahkan kakiku yang sempat terhenti menuju tempat loker sepatu berada.

Dan kini, aku sudah berada tepat di depan loker sepatu milik Naruto- _kun_. Kemudian aku mengambil amplop _amethyst_ -ku yang aku simpai di kantung jaket musim dinginku. Aku menatap amplop ungu pudarku sebentar dan berharap semoga Naruto- _kun_ membaca suratku, dan menemuiku di malam tahun baru nanti. Lalu, aku membuka loker sepatunya dan menaruh amplopku di bawah sepatu sekolah milik Naruto- _kun_. Beberapa detik kemudian aku menutup lokernya kembali.

Naruto- _kun_ , kumohon datanglah..

::

::

Sudah waktunya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di bulan Desember.

Pagi ini, aku berniat akan mengunjungi kuil yang letaknya beberapa blok dari rumahku. Aku ingin berdoa agar ketika aku ujian nanti, aku sukses. Juga berdoa agar Naruto- _kun_ datang malam ini. Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu, akhirnya aku sampai di kuil itu. Kemudian, aku melakukan ritual pencucian diri dengan panduan yang udah ditetapkan. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke tempat penjualan _Ema_ , papan kayu yang dapat diisi oleh berbagai harapan ataupun doa.

Aku membelinya dua. Satu untuk kesuksesanku di tahun depan, satu lagi untuk harapan cintaku.

Setelah selesai menuliskan harapanku yang pertama, aku menuliskan harapanku yang kedua. Harapan cintaku.

 _So, I Lay my head back down.._

 _And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours.._

 _Naruto-kun, daisuki dayo.._

 _–_ _Hyuuga Hinata for Uzumaki Naruto. *****_

Aku menatap tulisanku itu. Lagi-lagi, ketika aku menuliskan ' _daisuki_ ' rasanya.. _right in the kokoro_.

"Haaah~" Aku menghela nafas berat. Lalu aku membawa kedua _Ema_ -ku untuk digantungan bersama dengan harapan dan doa yang ini aku berharap, malam tahun baru akan menjadi malam yang paling spesial untukku. Malam yang penuh suka cita. Lalu, setelah berdiam diri di kuil ini selama dua puluh menit, aku kembali ke rumah.

Malamnya, sekitar pukul tujuh, aku bersiap-siap. Malam ini aku akan mengenakan yukata musim dingin berwarna dasar ungu pudar berhiasi kelopak bunga sakura, tak lupa aku memakai _obi_ berwarna senada dengan rambutku. Kemudian aku menata rambutku yang disanggul ke pinggir. Aku juga membawa sebuah tas kecil yang muat untuk uang saku dan handphone flip-ku.

"Sudah siap.." gumamku. Aku melihat ke arah jam, sudah pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh menit. Aku harus berangkat sekarang.

"Semangat Hinata!" Ucapku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Akhirnya, pukul delapan kurang sepuluh menit, aku sampai di tempat tujuan –festival. Aku berdiri di samping pintu masuk festival, menunggu Naruto- _kun_ datang.

Selang beberapa menit, salju mulai turun. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, demi mendapatkan butiran salju. Begitu butiran salju itu menyentuh telapak tanganku, rasanya begitu dingin. "Dingin sekali.." Aku melihat jam tanganku, sudah jam delapan lewat lima belas menit. Dan Naruto- _kun_ belum juga datang. Kemana Naruto- _kun_? Ahh.. Mungkin ia ada sedikit urusan. Bersabarlah Hinata!

Jam delapan lebih tiga puluh menit, aku masih setia berdiri disini. Berdo'a agar Naruto- _kun_ datang.

Jam sembilan pas, malam semakin dingin. Angin bertambah kencang.

Jam sembilan lebih tiga puluh menit, Naruto- _kun_ masih belum juga datang. Aku mengeratkan _obi_ -ku, karena salju turun disertai angin.

Jam sepuluh pas, kakiku sudah mulai pegal. Badanku mulai menggigil pelan. Tapi aku masih sanggup. Demi perasaanku!

Jam sepuluh lebih tiga puluh menit, bukan lagi turun salju, melainkan hujan salju. Saat ini, aku mulai ragu. Apakah Naruto- _kun_ akan datang atau tidak. Tapi aku masih bertekad!

Jam sebelas pas, aku memutuskan untuk berjongkok, mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Kenapa Naruto- _kun_ belum juga datang?

Jam sebelas lebih tiga puluh menit, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Festival yang ada di belakangku, satu persatu mulai menutup stan-nya, dan meninggalkanku.

Jam dua belas pas, tahun telah berganti. Semua anggota tubuhku mulai kaku. Nyeri sekali hatiku. Nafasku tersendat-sendat. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, sendirian. Naruto- _kun_ tidak datang. Naruto- _kun_ , ia tidak menemuiku. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pulang di malam yang dinginnya tak terbatas, sebelum kakiku tak dapat digerakkan lagi.

Deg!

Jantungku berhenti. Hatiku terasa pilu seolah luka dihatiku ditaburi oleh garam, melihat hal yang diluar dugaanku. Naruto _,_ baru saja dia keluar dari rumah Sakura dengan ekspresi bergembira. Hanya satu hal yang ada dipikiranku saat ini, bunga tulip warna kuning. Hancur sudah satu-satunya harapanku. Karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Disaat itu juga pandanganku mengabur, dan aku mulai kehilangan kesadaranku.

::

 **the end.**

::

 **A/N :**

 **#NowPlaying** Only Hope - Mandy Moore (Lebih rekomendasikan yang nyanyinya Suzy Miss A)

 **[*]** Saya ambil dari lirik lagu Only Hope, reffnya.

.

Haaaaii.. ketemu lagi sama saya, dengan nama yang berbeda! Hehehe.. Sekarang, panggil saja saya hyemi, atau apapun yang kalian suka!

Gimana nih fic aku yang kali ini? Nyesek gak sih sebenernya, jujur aja aku gak tau. Oh iya, waktu si Hinata nungguin Naruto sampe rela kena hujan salju, aku terinspirasi dari (lagi-lagi) lagu Only Hope yang liriknya ' _I'm awake in the infinite cold_ '. Semoga nge-pas deh ya..

Satu lagi, maaf kalo banyak typo. Aku enggak sempet baca ulang, hehehe..

.

Bytheway.. **Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day 6!** Semoga fiksi saya dapat meramaikan annual event ini..

Saya akan sangat merasa tersanjung, jika anda berkenan memberikan review atas fiksi yang telah saya buat. Dan saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fiksi saya.

Salam, **hyemipa49**

 **160715; 14.00**


End file.
